


【礼尊】He Is Gone

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, R18g, 周防尊又双叒叕死了, 我真的爱病礼, 有吃内脏情节出没注意, 有奸尸情节出没注意, 礼司情话满分, 血腥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *R18G*内容病病的*吃内脏，奸尸，血腥*周防尊又死了





	【礼尊】He Is Gone

天狼星的刀刃捅进了周防尊的身体，他现在奄奄一息，即将坠落的达摩克里斯之剑逐渐开始消失，宗像礼司有些庆幸自己知道到底捅哪里可以让对方仅仅只是意识模糊却不至于立即丧命，还不可以让他丧命，宗像不想这么便宜了他。  
周防现在处于将死未死的状态，他想要抬手拥抱眼前的人却被对方无情地推开，染血的刀身猛地抽出带出一股腥红色的血，失去支撑的身体朝后倒去却在即将落地时被宗像接住。  
还不能让你失去意识，宗像这样说着随后用刀尖划开了周防身上的衣服，因为赤之王的能力以及与自己的对决此刻有些破损的身体意外地有股战损的美感，宗像知道他此刻感官已经非常迟钝了，没有必要前戏直接拿出自己的抵上他的后穴捅了进去。  
异物毫无预兆地这么捅了进来就算将死之人也会感觉到下身被撕裂的痛感，周防皱眉咬了咬唇，没想到你还有这种癖好。他虚弱的语气缓慢却带着些嘲讽意味。  
宗像没有回答他，只是一味地在他身体里进出，而周防也无法做出什么反应就宛如宗像在折腾一具死尸。  
身体该起反应还是会起反应的，周防的脑子逐渐不清晰起来，却能够感受到对方的手掌在自己的体表游移，逐渐在宗像凶猛的动作中被顶弄地感受到了一丝快感，疼痛什么的已经快要感受不到了，周防真切地意识到自己就快要死了。  
宗像过长的刘海儿投下一片阴影刚好遮住了双眼让人看不清楚表情，他咬牙拿起刀猛地捅进周防的肚子。  
周防还能够看到，只是已经听不到声音了，他看到宗像的嘴唇动了动却不知道他在说什么，腹部被豁开了口子也没有想象中那么痛，不如说他都已经不知道所谓疼痛为何物了。  
温热的血流了出来，宗像扯开伤口把周防的内脏掏出来，扯断连接的血管，染满鲜血的双手捧着他的脏器送到嘴边，嘴唇微颤几下最后还是张口咬了下去。  
周防尊只能眼睁睁看着，肺部还吊着一口气，嘴唇却连动一下都做不到了。  
宗像刚咬下一口就被呛鼻的血腥味恶心到了，忍不住干呕起来，可是他又不能把嘴里的东西吐出去，一边强迫自己去吃去咬去嚼碎一边生理性地呕吐。  
宗像咬着咬着最后停了下来，他的下半张脸已经血红一片，嘴唇像是吸了血一样红，下巴还淌着腥红色的液体。  
周防看到宗像流泪了，他很想抬手去抱抱他可是他现在一点都动不了，他知道自己就要死了，留下他的氏族以及他的宿敌，然而最后的最后，他的眼中映照出的是宗像礼司的身影。  
我要把你吃掉，宗像知道失血过多的人现在可能已经听不到了，但他还是要说。  
我要把你吃掉，周防。宗像的声音微颤。  
周防，你不是想死吗？你不是讨厌我吗？我要你成为我身体里的一部分和我一起活下去，我要你永远都无法从我这里逃离。  
宗像礼司在冰凉的尸体上留下最后的吻。

fin.


End file.
